


Dazed and Confused

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugged Tony Stark, Gen, Rescue Missions, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Sam, Steve, and Natasha engage in a rescue mission to get Tony back.
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> After a brief delay, we now return to more Whumptober oneshots.
> 
> Day 22: Do These Tacos Taste Funny to You? - ~~Poisoned~~ | Drugged | ~~Withdrawal~~

Natasha held her hand to her ear, trying to make out Steve's words over the blistering arctic winds. "Two on the front door. Possibly- _crtkt_ \- and definitely at the windows. So five minim- _crtkt_ \- six." Her radio also wasn't doing great in the cold to top it all off. She was going to have words with Stark with the durability of the equipment he was stocking on the Quinjet.

After they rescued him from this HYDRA base first, of course. Definitely after.

Natasha poked her head out from the humvee she was tucked behind. "Roll on three?" she said more loudly than she would have liked.

"Agreed," Sam's voice crackled over the line followed quickly by Steve's additional affirmative. Natasha's fingers tapped out on her thigh one, two, three. She darted forward and brought her pistol up to shoot out the cameras on the edge of the building. In the corner of her eye she spotted Steve surging forward. He had the better vantage point but now had to make up the distance. His arms pumped furiously as they converged on the door.

Two slams of his shield broke the handle and another push had Natasha dogging his footsteps into the atrium. The HYDRA agents were ducking behind cover and pulling out firearms of their own. Natasha let off a trio of shots - chest, chest, head - and swung with Steve when she felt his arm wrap around her torso. He pulled her down as semi automatic fire ricocheted off the shield.

"Sam?" Natasha pressed.

"In a minute," Sam barked in response. Above them, glass shattered and rained down, adding to the deadly spray around them. Steve shuffled backwards, Natasha following suit. They ended up behind the security desk though it was quickly ripped to shreds as well by gunfire.

The spray of bullets was redirected. Natasha popped up and threw one of the mini shockers she had pulled out of her pocket. It slid neatly to the feet of the troublesome agent with the machine gun. With a twist of her lips Natasha activated the mine. His aim was getting a little too close to Sam as he plunged through the now-exposed roof to slam onto the balcony above.

Down went the machine gunner and from there it was routine to dispatch the remaining HYDRA goons. Steve turned to his team briefly before pointing to the next set of doors. Natasha wordlessly followed behind and swapped the magazine in her pistol to a fresh one. Sam's wings folded down and he continued from his higher vantage point, ducking into a similar door on the second floor.

Progressing through the facility did not take as long as it had to _find_ it originally. When Stark had first gone missing his suit's trackers had shown up over half the continent. Natasha had to rely on old fashioned spycraft to track down this very off-grid HYDRA cell.

Off-grid however apparently meant poorly reinforced, a fact that Natasha took some joy from. What stole that joy away was finding Stark strapped down to a makeshift hospital bed, completely delirious. Steve was on him instantly, undoing the velcro while Sam swept the remainder of the basement. "Tony, you're going to be alright," Steve said urgently.

A white pallor had overtaken the man and sweat ran in rivulets down the sides of his face. He seemed to react to Steve's presence only to mutter unintelligibly and to thrash with his newly freed limbs. Natasha stayed Steve's hand before he finished unstrapping Stark.

"They gave him something. Dosed him with something," she warned. "Maybe we wait before undoing all those."

Steve looked back and forth between both of them. "It's Tony," he replied. "We can't just leave him tied up."

Natasha holstered her pistol and held her hands up in surrender. While Steve tried to reason with Stark she turned instead to the papers and documents on the table in the center of the room. Quickly flipping through, Natasha tried to spot anything that would refer to what had been done to Stark. Sam rejoined them. Steve recruited him to help hold the other man who was still muttering belligerently.

On her wrist, Natasha's watch beeped in warning. "That's ten minutes," she announced. "We have to expect backup is going to be showing up in the next five."

Steve tugged one of Stark's arms over his shoulders. He wasn't phased by how Stark struggled in his grip or he was keeping a good face for their benefit, Natasha couldn't tell which. Sam was visibly disturbed but kept Stark as still as he could. "Bring those with us. Jarvis can scan them on the jet. Figure out if we need some kind of antidote or whatever to get this out of his system sooner rather than later."

"You sure that's the move?" Sam questioned. "What if it's something only they've got cooked up here?"

Natasha hedged. They just didn't have enough intel. She surveyed the room, feeling the weight of the decision on her shoulders just as much as the others'. The papers she had here weren't medical in nature. The bed looked worn and there weren't any other apparent signs of much more than a first aid kit. They certainly hadn't been through any kind of labs on their search through the halls.

"We can't stay here to play doctor," Natasha said evenly. "Steve's right. Get him on the jet and get him home."

Stark seemed to react to that, his head lolling on his neck. "Home," he murmured over and over again. "Home. Home. Home."

Sam rolled his shoulders and looked at Steve. "You heard the man."


End file.
